fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Direct 1.10.2019
Nintendo Direct 1.10.2019 is the first Nintendo Direct of 2019. It is also the first of Nintendo's announcments of 2019 Opening Begining Trailer - Paper Mario 6 The Direct opens with a trailer for an upcoming game on the Nintendo Switch. We see a book with a Super Star on the cover. It opens, and we see Paper Mario jump out of it. He motions towards the book, while looking at the camera, implying that he wants to show you something. he jumps back into the book to show the Mushroom Kingdom, but then we see a tear in the papery ground. Mario goes through it to show a monochrome, destroyed Mushroom Kingdom. Mario hears Princess Peach screaming, and runs offscreen. We then see some words onscreen. "Paper Mario 6" "Working titile" "Holiday 2019" Opening After this trailer, we see Mr. Koizumi, whose English translator says; "Hello there. I'm Yoshiaki Koizumi, and I'll be one of your guides for today's Nintendo Direct. As you saw, Paper Mario's next big adventure will be coming out this holiday on the Nintendo Switch. But we won't reveal much more until a later date. Now, let's begin the Direct with some new 3DS titles. Please, have a look" 3DS Titles/Announcments We then see the 3DS Titles and Announcments Your Island's Getting a Whole Lot Bigger (Tomodachi Life +) "Nintendo 3DS classic Tomodachi Life is getting some new content. Your island will have a lot more to do in it!" (The new island is shown with 3 new buildings; Arcade, School, and Employment Center) "The amusment park's "Tomodachi Quest" game has been replaced with The Arcade. The arcade has 5 different games, each of which are rewarded with a treasure if you win. "In the school, Mii's will be educated by other Mii's. If you answer enought questions right, you may get a reward! You can also be the teacher, and ask the questions yourself, but at the cost of a prize. " "And have you noticed your Mii's working at the stores? Well, they get hired from the employment center! Here, you can choose what Mii's work where, and what hours they work! You can also get your own job and get a nice stack of cash from working in fun minigames!" "This Tomodachi Life DLC will be relased on Febuary 1st, 2019. We are also relasing "Tomodachi Life +", with all the DLC added on the same date! Paper Mario's Final 3DS Outing! (Paper Mario Remastered) "While your waiting for the new Paper Mario game on the Nintendo Switch, get ready for a remastering of the Paper Mario game that started it all. The original N64 classic is getting some new changes. Like this chompy little guy! "This is Chompee. He is a new optional party member in the game. He can eat objects and bad guys in your way. There's many new badges and items, but you'll be able to see then when it releases. Paper Mario Remastered will be released in Summer 2019!" The Mario Game That Started It All Is Getting a Makeover (Super Mario Bros. +) Back in 1985, The Nintendo Entertainment System and Super Mario Bros. took the world by storm. Now, 34 years later, we remaking the game on the 3DS. The game will feature some of the new power-ups, new bosses, and a mysterious ending.... "Super Mario Bros. + will be released on January 25th." Uncharted Loacations Have Been Found In Miitopia Miitopia has some more areas that have been found by some explorers. Not only will there is a ton more people in Mii Cast, there are new monsters, new foods, and more Mii customation (Which have been added to Mii Maker). We won't reveal much more, but This Miitopia update is going to be released in May 2018. Ending After these announcments, Koizumi says. "That is all the 3DS annoucements for right now. By the way, after this direct, all directs will only have Nintendo Switch annoucments. Now, on to the Switch announcements. Take it away Bill. Category:Presentations Category:Directs Category:2019